Ultimate Elementor
Ultimate Elementor is the combination of Air, Fire, Earth and Water Elementors. They debuted on Elements of Surprise Part One, and were voiced by Andrew Francis, who voiced Fire and Air, and Brian Drummond, who voices Earth and Water. History Season 1 Elements of Surprise Part One The Elementors were planning to get the Ultralinks from N-Tek's storage room and then escape from their base, but they were suddenly trapped. The group attempted to convince Air to use his stasis inhibitor to escape, but he denied as it wasn't made to that kind of trape they were in. Earth accidentally activates it and they fuse into one single being known as Ultimate Elementor. Afterwards, they hurt Kat, who went to the prison to get answers and Max, Steel, Forge, Berto and Jefferson then knew of their existence. Elements of Surprise Part Two After merging into one being, Elementor attempts to get the Ultralinks, but fails and instead captures Forge and then brings him to Dread. They then take him to Miles' base, and there he releases few robotic gus to extract information from Ferrus to get information of an unkown device located on Copper Canyon's dam. While attempting to find Ferrus, Max ends up fighting Elementor, who was struggling to control their body. When his brothers appeared to be alive, Air was surprised, as he thought they perished while fusioning. They start to fight against each other, until Air interupts and says that they are now stronger together. After spotting Max and Steel, who were watching them fighting with each other, they easily take him down with their powers combined and as a result they start to believe in Air. They almost manage to capture Max, but he ends up being saved by C.Y.T.R.O.. Hours later, Elementor attacks Copper Canyon's dam in an attempt of finding the mysterious device. However, N-Tek's forces quickly arrives and the aliens face Max Steel, but he was easily defeated by combining their powers and using other elements of nature, such as lightning and ice. In the battle, Max Steel unlocks Turbo Speed Mode, which successfully defeats Elementor and prevents him from getting the device. However, he manages to escape. The Truth Hurts Split Decisions After their constant defeats by the hands of Max Steel, they start to argue with each other about who was going to control their body. In order to decide it, Air uses a device from the Ultralink Hunters to separate them and proposes that the first who manages to eliminate Max Steel would control their body. However, by the end of the episode they realize that despite being so different from each other, they shared a common trait: their deep hatred for Max Steel and as a result they merge again into Ultimate Elementor, now stronger than ever. Pick Your Poison Earth Under Siege Part One Earth Under Siege Part Two Season 2 Ultralink Invasion Part Two Dredd Ascendant Full Metal Racket Deep Turbo Blue Sea The Ultralink Hunter Appearance The monstrous Ultimate Elementor is very tall, has a hump back, one big orb with four orbs in it, sharp jaws, four arms with four fingers on it, two white eyes, a sharp chin, two legs, three toes, a long tail, and pieces of earth on him. He is very strong and can change from an Elementor to another Elementor. Their attacks are more extreme and dangerous than in separate. Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' Like other Ultralinks bonded with a something, they are stronger than an average individual, mainly due to their size. *'Superhuman Durability:' They are extremely durable in battles and are able to take a good beating from Max and his modes and return harmless to battle. *'Flight:' Air's form allows them to flight. *'Elemental Manipulation:' They are able to control the forces of nature, such as fire, earth, water and air, as well as lightnings, metal and ice, among others. *'Elementor Switch:' They can switch from one Elementor to another Elementor. *'Combination of Elements:' They can mix fire, water, air and earth, also being able to control them simultaneously. *'Fire Cyclone:' By combining air and fire's powers they are able to create a fire cyclone, as seen on Earth Under Siege Part Two when Elementor attacked the C.Y.T.R.O.s and N-Tek ships with one. *'Magma Creation:' They can switch the floor to magma, as seen on Pick Your Poison. Weaknesses * The Elementors would frequently argue about who should control their body, which made them vulnerable or unstable. However, after realizing about their common deep hatred for Max Steel, they combine their powers and could successfully defeat N-Tek and Max Steel as seen in Pick Your Poison. * Their abilities are useless when he is frozen or immobile, though that they can switch to their fire form to unfreeze themselves. Gallery Trivia * As shown on The Truth Hurts, they despise having to work for Miles Dread and instead they wanted to destroy him, similar to Extroyer. * He hates Metal Elementor. * Ultimate Elementor gave Dread the piece of the Turbo Star, without even knowing what it was. * In Season 2, their appearance slightly changed. Their teeth are spiky and they have more than usual and the Ultralinks now show their actual eyes and armor rather than being solely a red core without any of these characteristics. * The idea of Elementor controlling all the four elements of nature was also considered in the classic series. However, the idea was scrapped by unknown reasons, but was later used in the new series. Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Ultralinks Category:Characters Category:Genderless Category:Humanoids Category:Non-Humans Category:Characters Introduced in Season 1 Category:Fusions